The present invention relates to managing contextual information for wireless communications. Contextual information may refer to information related to radio access technologies, terminal capabilities, user preferences, applications and/or services provided on the terminal, and the like. Such contextual information needs to be managed and handled effectively and efficiently. However, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions